How To Save A Life
by SpencerReid'sGorgeousNerd19
Summary: *SUMMARY INSIDE!* SPENCER/OC PLEASE READ! *MY FIRST CRIMINAL MINDS STORY*


**Hello my amazing and loyal readers! Miss me? Of course ya'll did :3 So, I've got a MAJOR obsession with Criminal Minds & Spencer Reid, so I decided to do a story on it! This is different than anything I've ever written so I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing. So without further ado, here's the very first chapter of my Criminal Minds story, How To Save A Life, hope you all enjoy it! The trailer for the story will be posted on my page! Happy reading! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters, just the plot and my characters.**

**Summary: **_"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever. " -Nicholas Sparks _

For Alyssa Daniels, growing up without a mother, and living in a constant shadow of her older sister was a struggle, despite having a brilliant mind that no one seemed to care about. But the biggest struggle of all? Enduring constant abuse from an alcoholic and drug addicted father who has a shocking connection to her mother's tragic death. Enter Spencer Reid. After saving Spencer from one of the most humiliating moments of his life, he and Alyssa develop a close bond until Alyssa suddenly vanishes without a trace.

_It was a warm and mild spring day, which was pretty unusual for Las Vegas, seeing as how most of the time it was either really cold or it was really hot, rarely had there ever been a day where the weather was just right, so for someone like me, who didn't like coming outdoors much, it was rare. But it was something about how the breeze felt going through my brunette color hair as I was engrossed in a book like I was 100 percent of the time. But all of that was about to come to an end once I saw a group of jocks, and a bunch of preppy bitches standing around someone. Closing my book, I decided to go see what was making everyone so banana's. Walking slowly towards the crowd, I got a closer look at who they were torturing now. It was one of the guys from my advanced chemistry class, Spencer Reid. He was completely naked, blindfolded, and tied against a flagpole. Seeing them do this to someone as sweet and innocent as Spencer infuriated me to no end, so what do I do? I stand up for him._

_"Hey assholes, why don't you pick on somebody your own size. Which probably judging by all of ya'll''s sizes, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone to torture, given the lack of brain and muscle cells you obviously don't possess." I told them in a bitter, and obviously irritated tone._

_And without even putting up a fight or anything, they simply just walked away, some of them muttering things like 'freak' or 'nerd' under their breathes._

_I simply just rolled my eyes, ignoring their ignorant comments and started to help Spencer down from the flagpole, my eyes not helping but linger at his lean and well toned body._

_'Ýou just met the guy and you're already staring at his body?' a voice inside my head said._

_I pushed it aside as I helped take the blindfold off his face, where our eyes instantly met._

_"Thanks for that." He said in a soft voice, a gentle smile appearing on his face. _

_I felt myself instantly blushing at the sight of his gentle smile. "You're welcome."_

_We looked at one another for a few seconds as Spencer looked over himself, chuckling in embarrassment._

_"Maybe some clothes would be more appropriate."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at his shyness, it was really cute._

_"Yeah I think it would too." I chuckled softly._

_Without a word, he went under the bleachers, putting his clothes back on and then turned to face me, his beautiful brown eyes looking at me._

_"I'm Alyssa, but people Lyssa." I said softly, extending my hand out to his._

_He smiled gently, chuckling nervously, stammering a bit. "S-Spencer Reid, but people call me Reid."_

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Let me know by hitting that magical button below! And if you have suggestions or opinions on what I can do for the next chapter don't hesitate to inbox me! I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions, ideas, etc etc. :D And sorry it's so short, I promise chapter 2 will be longer! **


End file.
